el amor si existe
by amy-chan kagamine
Summary: para las personas que no crean en este sentimiento, les invito a leer esto y a abrir sus corazones, al menos un poco: una trágica historia, pero con un final feliz, donde siempre el amor unirá a dos personas, en esta o en otra vida... ONE-SHOT... dedicado a mi amiga Momi-Kagamine...


**Amy: holaaaaaaaaaaa a tod que leen, este fic va dedicado a Momi-Kagamine, amiga mía, se que querías algo de tragedia pero con romance, esto… no se si cubre tus expectativas, confieso que en la parte de la carta llore por lo que escribí…**

**Sin mas que decir… comencemos! **

**Disclaimer: ustedes saben que vocaloid no es mío… (por desgracia TTTT-TTTT) si no, de sus respectivos dueños…**

**¡ dejen comentarios porfaaa!**

**El amor si existe…**

Rin, era una chica común y corriente de tan solo 14 años, muy dulce, amable y bondadosa, que era capaz de ablandar cualquier corazón de piedra, muy buena en los estudios y destraba que sería alguien en el futuro.

Tenía buena familia, nada le faltaba, tenia buenos amigos, pretendientes a montón, hasta que un día común y corriente como los demás, conoció a un chico: Len, al mirarse, supieron que tendrían un gran vínculo y que duraría mucho tiempo.

5 años después de aquel día, solían ser mejores amigos, salían juntos a todas partes, prácticamente eran inseparables. Tiempo después fueron a una playa con sus amigos, donde mientras se divertían, Rin aprovecho para meterse al agua, mientras que Len estaba sentado en la orilla, viendo como su amiga se divertía y le sonreía, en ese momento se formo una ola enorme, que arrastro a Rin a mas abierto; Len, asustado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para así rescatarla, lo logra, pero ella estaba inconsciente, trata de revivirla haciendo el típico merito e respiración boca a boca, luego de intentos Rin reacciona.

Ella, asustada, lo abraza y le agradece por salvarla. Después de eso sus lazos de amistad se unieron mucho más, pero algo pasaba con ellos, cada uno sentía un apego acompañado por un amor enorme donde era imposible dejar de pensarse, fue aquel rose entre sus labios y sus miradas sonrientes que sucedió en la playa, la culpable de lo que sentían.

Pasa el tiempo y los besos y abrazos fueron inevitables, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, su amor daba alegría y expresaba esperanzas de que aun existían parejas así; todo iba como de color de rosa, pero un dial Rin le pregunta a Len:

-Len… ¿me amas?- en ese momento la abraza, la besa y le dice:

-no te amo… te adoro, te amo más que a todo, incluso más que a mi vida. Y jamás, te repito, jamás dejare de hacerlo.

Rin, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, le dice que también lo ama, más que a su vida, y que no dejaría que ese amor se rompiera.

Pasan 11 meses, a tan solo un año de su aniversario, y Rin le pregunta a su novio:

-Len, solo falta un mes para nuestro aniversario, ¿Qué me regalaras?- le pregunta con una inocencia y amor profundo en sus ojos.

-te daré mi amor, mi vida y mi corazón, aparte de lo que vos quieras- le contesto.

Muy sonriente, Rin va hacia él y lo abraza y besa. Se proponen amor eterno.

Todo va increíble, hasta que un día, Rin se enferma gravemente del corazón, los médicos le diagnostican muy pocos días de vida si no recibe un donante, alguien que deje su vida por la de la moribunda joven.

Len exige que lo tomen como donante. Una vez antes de la cirugía, Len se despide de su familia y amigos, y por supuesto recibiendo las gracias de la familia de su novia.

Len listo para la operación, es llevado al quirófano, a su lado se encontraba la camilla de Rin, estiro su mano y la tomó, le pide al doctor que en la cirugía le permitan sostener la mano de Rin, el doctor se extraño por el pedido pero acepto.

Con una mirada y sonrisa dulce, Len mira a Rin, mientras la anestesia hace efecto. Todo paso.

Después de extensa operación, Rin se recupera y le pide a su familia que llamen a Len, sus padres, con lágrimas en los ojos, le entregan una carta que Len le había dejado:…

"mi amada Rin, seguro que cuando leas esta carta ya estarás sana y salva, que vives, y es lo que más anhelo, mi amor, este será un regalo de aniversario, te dije que te daría todo mi amor, mi vida, eh incluso… mi corazón, y lo acabo de cumplir, te doy mi amor para que lo recuerdes con alegría, te doy mi vida para que la vivas por mí, y te doy mi corazón para que lo cuides con amor y seas capaz de llenarlo con el amor de otra persona, alguien que llegue a amarte tanto como yo lo hice, incluso más, no te digo adiós, jamás lo haré, solo te diré un 'hasta luego' porque sé que en otra vida nos volveremos a ver, volveremos a esta juntos como siempre tuvo que ser, recuerda algo, te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre, te esperare en el cielo hasta nuestro encuentro, te protegeré de todo y todos desde allí, te amo mi princesa…

Len…"

Rin luego de leer esa carta, lloro a mares, maldiciéndose asi misma por la muerte de este, pero agradeciendo le por todo el amor brindado.

Pasan las semanas, he incluso meses, Rin se encontraba en la misma playa donde todo su amor empezó…

-¡LEN, TE AMO, JAMAS TE OLVIDARE, SIEMPRE FUISTE Y SERAS EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!- exclamo Rin, al momento de mirar al mar se pudo observar una enorme ola, que al bajar cayó como una fina llovizna que al dar contra la luz del sol, soltó un hermoso brillo, en ese instante Rin recordó todos los buenos momentos que paso con Len…

-te amo…- susurro el viento, sacándole una hermosa sonrisa a Rin mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas.

-yo también…- devolvió el afecto, retirándose hasta su hogar…

.

35 años después…

.

-mamá, saldré hoy al parque con mis amigas- le comunico una muchachita que aparentaba tan solo 14 años, era rubia, ojos azulinos como el mar, delgada y te tez blanca, era muy bondadosa y buena, aunque tuviera comportamientos de tsundere; era como un clon de su abuela.

-está bien, Rin…- le dijo su mamá, que no tenia más de 34 años, era viuda, al nacer su única hija, sintió un deseo enorme de ponerle el mismo nombre que el de su madre. Que en paz descanse.

-gracias mamá…- le agradeció esta. Una vez en el parque, se encontró con sus amigas, hablaron, rieron, compraron cosas y comieron, eran como las 7:30 de la tarde, cada una se despidió y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

Rin iba tranquilamente caminado por las calles de Tokio, hasta que sintió como se caía al suelo por tropezar con alguien…

-perdón- se disculpo la persona con la que tropezó.

-no importa…- le dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce. Al darse cuenta que tropezó con un chico rubio y de ojos azules, se ruborizo al extremo, igual que este al darse cuenta de la belleza y bondad que emanaba la joven.

-m-mi nombre es Len, mucho gust-to- le extendió la mano a la muchacha mientras le sonreía sonrojado, esta acepto gustosa el saludo.

-mucho gusto, el mío es Rin- le dijo.

Con los días, este par de personas que primero no se conocían, terminaron siendo amigos, y luego con tan solo 4 meses de a verse conocido, ya eran pareja… y en verdad que se amaban.

Luego de 5 años de noviazgo, se unieron en cuerpo y alma en la noche de bodas que compartieron con amor… ¿coincidencia? ¿Reencarnación de dos vidas pasadas?... piensen lo que quieran capas sea verdad alguna de sus teorías, pero solo se sabe algo, el amor existe para el que abre su corazón y mente para aquello, solo se sabe una cosa, aunque nadie la entiendo, es que el amor si existe…

**Mika: wwwwa me gusto, estuvo lindo.**

**Mia: sip… romántico y un poco angustiante… pero termina en romance :D**

**Ary: ojala te guste Moni-chan, tuvimos que vr las cuatro las películas, Titanic, Cartas a Julieta, Marley y Yo y El Ultimo Suspiro… llore a mares! TT-TT**

**Amy: por dios! Me di cuenta que mate a Len! TTT-TTT**

**Mika: pero lo reviviste…**

**Ary: sip…**

**Mia: y me gusto…**

**Amy: en este fic utilice mis creencias budistas… **

**Es raro… mi mama es Mormona, mi padrastro y hermano menor y hermana son Católicos, mi hermano mayos es Evangélico y yo soy Budista, y por eso creo en la reencarnación, las vidas pasadas y el karma…**

**Ok, me Sali del tema… espero que les alla gustado… **

**Mia, amy, mika y ary: chauuuuuuuuuuu**

**PD: muy seguro que el fic, "siempre a tu lado" lo actualice mañana y lo termine el fin de semana, y el fic "¿te amo?" lo actualizaré mañana o el sábado, me llenaron de tarea…**

**Ahora si… Sayonara! **


End file.
